Charity Asheton
Charity Asheton is known as Dreamfoil to most, only those who knew her during her time as an Ravenholt and later Uncrowned assassin knows her true name. A scribe by trade she is able to make up just about any document that one would need, by legal means or not. =Appearance= Standing at 8'3" Charity towers over most of her peers, with the exception of most Draenei and some worgen men, though has quite a bit of a slouch due to her years hunched over desk. Her fur is well kept and she has very few scars on her. Evidence of a deep gash sits over her chest as well as something having impaled her stomach, both things she was very lucky to have survived. =Equipment= Never without her mask, Charity continues to wear the same one that she did while a part of The Uncrowned, as well as her insignia that she continues to carry to this day. While skilled in the shadow magic that allows her peers to appear behind their targets, Charity also keeps a grappling hook on her, both for moving about and for offensive use. She keeps a trusty flintlock pistol on her at all times, maintaining it and making sure its ready for use at any time. She keeps eight throwing knives on her person, and often has to replace them if she cannot retrieve them. =History= Early History Born to Harper and Leondra Quiller as Daimen Quiller, she spent her early years learning her father's trade. She spent most of her childhood hunched over a desk either in her father's office or in the Church of Holy Light. When the lean times came she would steal what she could from those who were more well off than others, and wouldn't miss the food that she'd taken. During the fall of Gilneas she took part in the battle against the Forsaken, using the skills she'd developed through her childhood as a thief and her new enhanced abilities as a worgen to fight. After being displaced and Gilnean refugees staying in Darnassus she left to find what she could do in the world. The worgen curse having one unintended side effect, it forced her to confront her feelings concerning her gender, and realize that if this didn't make her a monster then being a woman didn't either. She made a trip to Dalaran, finding someone who was able to help her transition completely. It was here that she took up the name Charity Asheton. Ravenholt She found her was into the wrong crowds again, finding Ravenholt and began training under them. With the Cataclysm and many humans aware of what damage the worgen caused in both Gilneas and Duskwood, they regarded with with suspicion and many refused to train her. When a Master Assassin put his foot down he managed to bring a compromise, Charity would be trained under them as an assassin but during physical combat she would be muzzled. Time went on and their trust in her that she wouldn't go feral increased, and as such she was given additional responsibilities. She managed and maintained all the herbs at the manor for others to make poisons with and for herself to make ink. During her stay she learned how to be a phenomenal botanist, and only furthered her skill in forgery. When she reached the rank of master assassin she took on a student, Schaelarche Noonmark, and began training him to follow in her footsteps. When he left she felt nothing but pride for what he'd managed to accomplish, and was more than happy to let him follow his own path. The War Against The Legion When Ravenholt was absorbed into The Uncrowned, Charity went with them. She fought alongside the Horde during the Legion conflict, doing whatever she could to move resources around and help prevent a faction war springing up between the Alliance and Horde when more pressing matters were at hand. Through use of falsified documents and a well placed blade she was able to keep the peace long enough for the two finish the fight. During the quiet after the war was over she helped the Uncrowned clean things up on the backend, going out to clear demons from areas such as Val'Sharah in teams with fighters from other orders. =Political Beliefs= Charity has seen first hand what the result of what leaders can do when given unlimited power. Having the privilege of getting to live and work in city that operates under a meritocracy she has seen that there is other viable options for leadership that isn't bound to bloodlines. She however still cannot abide by hierarchies that have no functional use. If a ranking system or other form of hierarchy cannot prove its value beyond "This is who has the money/resources, therefore they make the rules." then it is not one that can be allowed to continue. Above all else, Charity lives by one motto "We proclaim the right to well-being; well-being for all!” Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Scribe Category:Assassins Category:Herbalists